uossmudfandomcom-20200214-history
L'Cie
l'Cie are humans that have been chosen and branded by divine beings known as fal'Cie. They have the ability to switch between multiple job setups at any time. Obtaining l'Cie are a race allowed for secondary characters, of players L100 and up. Game Stats HP: +10% l'Cie gain a reduced amount of AP per kill, but that AP can be applied to up to three jobs simultaneously. Game Powers l'Cie gain stats identically to how Humans and Mutants do. l'Cie do not have access to secondary jobs or inherent abilities. l'Cie gain access to three Paradigms, which allows them to change their Crystarium, Job, and Counter Ability to one of three setups at will. l'Cie do not have access to Inherent ability or Innate job abilities (other than Learning.) Secret Hunt and Maintenance can be gained from accessories sold by Chocolina. Crystariums Instead of a secondary job, they have access to a Crystarium, which acts as their primary job. The 6 available Crystariums are: * Commando * Medic * Ravager * Saboteur * Sentinel * Synergist l'Cie can change their job just like other races, but their job does not affect what equipment can be used, job mods or innate abilities. The Crystarium determines these things instead. When l'Cie gain AP, the AP is applied to all six Crystariums as well as each unique job set to the three Paradigms. The AP for the Crystariums is shared, so if a l'Cie learns an ability in one of the Crystarium jobs, the amount of AP usable for all of the Crystariums is reduced. Unlike normal jobs, the Crystarium jobs have an array of passive abilities that, once learned, are always in effect while the l'Cie is using that particular Crystarium. To change Crystarium, use: 'job change ' To view or shift between current Paradigms, use: 'paradigm' Chain Bonus & Stagger If a l'Cie uses an ability while in the Commando Crystarium, uses a negative ailment or debuff on an enemy while in the Saboteur Crystarium, or is hit by an ability while in the Sentinel Crystarium, the l'Cie gains a temporary buff that allows him or her to build Chain Bonus. When a l'Cie uses an ability while in combat or to begin combat, it increases their Chain Bonus. As the Chain Bonus grows larger, the Attack and Magical Attack of the l'Cie is increased. However, the time to build Chain Bonus is limited. When the buff wears off, the Chain Bonus reverts back to 0. To prevent the Chain Bonus buff from wearing off, the l'Cie must use an ability while in the Commando Crystarium or get hit by an ability while in the Sentinel Crystarium to reset the buff's duration. If a l'Cie reaches a Chain Bonus of 100%, they can use the Stagger ability that can be found in all of the Crystarium jobs. When the l'Cie uses Stagger, their Chain Bonus immediately shoots up to 150% and remains there for 30 seconds, giving the l'Cie a fairly substantial boost in Attack and Magic Attack for a short time. When Stagger wears off, the l'Cie's Chain Bonus is reduced back to 0. The Chain Bonus is reset to 0 when the l'Cie sleeps at an Inn or a savepoint. Category:Races